


I'd Say Thank You But I Don't Think It's Right

by Laven_der



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laven_der/pseuds/Laven_der
Summary: Whirl ends up overcharged and beat up in the medbay. First Aid gets to spend shift after shift with an overcharged Whirl. Lets hope no one ruins Whirls possible chance with First Aid...
Relationships: Brainstorm/Perceptor (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), First Aid/Riptide (Transformers), First Aid/Whirl (Transformers)
Kudos: 15





	I'd Say Thank You But I Don't Think It's Right

**Author's Note:**

> If you've even bothered to stick around you'll know that I wrote Amor Amisa (Lost Love) A while ago! I came back to it after coming to a wall in the forth chapter and decided to go back and re wright it! I hope everyone enjoys this just as much as they did Amor Amisa! Feedback is apreciated!

I quietly pressed my helm into the berth, waiting for my visor to come online. Groaning as I sat up, I tried to let my frame relax, which was a feat in itself when you wake up this early. Knowing I had a little more than a joor to get to the medbay for my shift, I straightened up and headed to my washracks.

Without Ambulon things had been really stressful. Sure I had Velocity, and Primus was I grateful, but I had known Ambulon longer. I guess that made all the difference. Not having Ratchet around made it much more annoying to treat bots sometimes. Being appointed chief medical officer by Ratchet because he had left to find Drift and all. I honestly couldn’t blame him. He had been doing this for a very long time and was the best at what he did, respectfully so. Either way, I missed them both.

○○○

After drying off I headed out, pausing to listen to the hiss of my habsuite door closing behind me. I had become accustomed to the environment of the Lost Light, it was definitely a change compared to Delphi. It was something I could get used to though. I would still get caught off guard sometimes.

Velocity was reorganizing the medbay when I walked in, doors hissing quietly shut behind me. “Good morning, Aid. Ready for your shift?” Velocity said, looking up from her work to give me a gentle smile.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” was my tired response, shrugging my shoulders, faintly realizing how tense my struts were.

“Mm. We have a decently busy morning. Pipes is in, said he got bitten by something. Swerve got caught in the middle of a bar fight this morning, nothing serious, just a little battered up.” she hummed, leaning against her desk as she read the morning report to me.

I nodded, already keeping in mind what I would need to help them, “Thanks Lotty, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I’m just happy to help.” she beamed, putting the datapad down and placing a gentle sevro on my shoulder. “See you next shift, Aid. Call me if you need any help.”  
I nodded, letting my visor glow warmly in appreciation.

○○○

“Sooo, someone bit you?”

“I-I mean they didn’t mean to! We were just, y’know, messing around!”

“Pipes this is the third time in a deca-orn. You seriously need to be careful.”

Pipes only response was a quiet nod. Looking away, his EM field loosely resonating shame. I sighed, shaking my helm and getting back to patching and buffing the rather large bite marks that crossed his thigh.

“There. I don’t want to see you in here again, Pipes. You need to be careful, I’ll be asking Lotty if you’ve come in here again, okay?” I sighed, finishing up my work and moving aside to put my tools away.

“I know. I’ll be more careful next time, I promise! Thank you, Aid.” he gushed, already heading for the door. I let him go simply with a nod, sighing after he left the medbay.

As I headed over to Swerve I was relieved to see that, as Velocity had said, it wasn’t any serious damage. Meaning any angry patrons at Swerve’s wouldn’t be waiting very long. I didn’t need to feel his EM field to know he was anxious, his digits tapped rhythmically on his thighs. His legs swung patiently off the medical berth and he kept looking around, visor nowhere close to its usual bright glow.

“How are you holdin’ up here, Aid?” he chimed when he finally noticed my presence by the sound of me arranging any needed tools on the table besides him.

I couldn’t help but smile, “Pretty good for today, I hope you haven’t been waiting long, either. How are you? Besides the bar fight, obviously.”

He winced when I began to disinfect a decent sized cut on his upper arm, I pulled my sevro back, waiting a moment before continuing. “As good as I can get.” he chuckled.

“I haven’t been waiting long, don’t worry. Lotty started patchin’ me up before you got here. Also, just wanted to give you a heads up, don’t be surprised if you see Whirl in here later. I heard him and Cyclonus got into a fight a while ago, you know how that goes.” she sighed, smiling slightly as I finished patching him up.

“Well, you're good to go. Don’t want bots waiting to long for you to get back again. Thanks for the heads up, too.” I smiled, dismissing him with a happy wave.

○○○

Nothing, and I mean nothing, could have prepared me for when Whirl stumbled into the medbay. First off, he was most definitely overcharged. He reeked of High-grade and his golden optic looked unfocused. Second, his entire cockpit was shattered and his claws and antene were bent completely.

“Ey Doc! A lil’ help ‘ere?” he sloshed out, holding a crooked claw up and swinging it to get my attention. He wobbled as if his cockpit suddenly weighed too much.

I rushed over, letting him lean some weight on me to steady himself. He swung a claw haphazardly around my shoulders, hiccuping out a laugh. Trying my best to keep him both upright and not completely crushing me was work in itself. Once I sat him down on the nearest med berth, he toppled down, squirming until he was comfortable.

I could feel his optic watching me as I walked away to get what I needed. Simply ignoring him as I checked to make sure we had a replacement for the glass that covered his cockpit.

“You’ve got a nice aft.” Whirl slurred, making me spin around and shoot him as hard a glare as I could. If he had a face, he would have a smug smile on it.

“What? I was just sayin’? What’s the probl-”

“Whirl shush. You’re overcharged and hurt, be quiet. I can’t properly repair you if you aren’t at least a little bit quiet.” I snapped, already feeling frustrated at the entire situation.

Gathering the tools, I moved them next to the berth Whirl was in. I knew repairing him while he was overcharged would not be a wise idea. That meant he would need to stay in the medbay until it wore off. Meaning the entire time until my shift was over I was going to have to handle a overcharged Whirl. Great. Just great.

My train of thought was lost when I felt something touch the back of my legs. Yelping and jumping away I turned to see Whirl had rolled to his side, a rather uncomfortable looking position, to stick his claw out and trail it down my leg.

“Ya got nice legs too. Really nice ones.” he slurred, cheekily waving a claw at me, optic staring hazzily at my legs.

I huffed, completely done with him. My shift was over in much less than a joor and until then, I had to deal with Whirl. I debated whether or not I should call in Velocity to help me, but then I remembered how little recharge she’s probably gotten. The past mega-orn she’s taken the nightshifts. Which means overcharged mechs. Lots of overcharged mechs.

“Do you want me to call Ultra Magnus? This isn’t appropriate, Whirl. You’ll be in big trouble if he finds out about this.” I sigh, dragging my sevros across my face, promptly crossing my arms.

“Nah, I know ya won’t call him. You wanna see how this goes, huh?” he snickered, swinging his claw around like he knew what he was talking about.

“Don’t get up and don’t go anywhere. You need to rest and get over your overcharge.” I mumbled loud enough for him to hear before walking back to my desk.

Luckily for me, Whirl slipped right into recharge, leaving me with a peaceful rest of my shift. I mostly spent it writing my report for my shift and resting my helm in my sevros, arms propped up on my desk.

○○○

I hadn’t realized I had fallen into recharge until several joors later when Velocity finally decided to wake me up. I had successfully recharged through her entire evening shift and she had let me. I shot up when she gently shook my shoulders.

“Hey Aid, it's time to get up, my shifts over..” She whispered.

“Just a klick…” I lazily mumbled in response, not fully awake.

“C’mon, it’s your second to last shift of the orn, buddy. Get up.” she sighed, speaking louder.

“Mm fine.” I sighed, turning to look at her, “Did Whirl give you a hard time?”

“Not much, he was passed out most of the time. He’s up now and still a bit overcharged so I’d be carefull.” She shook her helm, placing a servo on her hip.

Of course he was still overcharged on my shift. Of course he was awake on my shift. I groaned, shoving my face in my sevros, “Oh how wonderful.”

“Take it easy, I’m always one call away, okay?” she hummed.

“Got it. Bye Lotty.” I grumbled, giving a halfhearted wave.

○○○

I really do regret getting up to check on Whirl. I should’ve known he was fine. He’s always fine. He’s a very tough mech. Maybe I got up to make sure she hadn't broken anything. Then again Lotty would have said if he did. Normally I would get up to see the patient resting in berth but no. This wasn’t just any patient, this was Whirl. Tough-as-nails, Wrecker Whirl. The Whirl who got purposefully picks fights with other mechs, Whirl. So yeah, of course he’s trying to see if his claw can cut through his medical berth.

The answer is: it can.

“Whirl, please, please, please don’t do that! This is the medbay! Medical berths are important!”

“Yuh huh and my claws can cut through ‘em.” he mumbled, distracted.

“I- I can see that, Whirl. Now would you please, for the love of Primus, go lay down?”

He stood up, looked from the berth to his claw and back again, “Sure thing, Aid.”

“Now??”

He turned on his heel and stomped over to the next berth and threw himself down, making a painfully resonating noise. He groaned, “There. Happy now?”

“Yes very.” I sighed, walking over to him, wincing at the sight of the berth he had just basically shredded with his claws. He was still obviously overcharged. For Whirl this meant a night in the medbay. For me? A morning shift with Whirl.

“You feeling any better, Whirl?” I asked, as gently as possible. An overcharged Whirl is one thing, but an angry overcharged Whirl is another story.

“Better is what way? I mean, I just found out I could cut through the medical berths here so my curiosity is good for now. Physically and mentally is another story, Doc.” he joked, glancing at me for a response.

I simply shook my helm. This is what it was gonna be for the next few orns, I guess. Turning to look at him, I picked up a datapad, hoping to distract myself.

“You need rest for now. Once you aren’t overcharged me and Velocity can start repairs.” I hummed, pretending to check things down so I wouldn’t have to look at him. After some silence, I looked up. Whirl was leaning on the medical berth, looking at me with an unreadable emotion in his optic.

“So, I heard you have a thing for Wreckers.”


End file.
